User blog:Aurixia/SEASON 3 - Oh, spoilers!
SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! ('''Well, maybe) I compiled some events and things I find important from Het Huis Anubis 3/4 and Das Haus Anubis 3. '''Het Huis Anubis Seasons 3 and 4 - The Sibuna club searches for the Tear of Isis. - The Society of Anchesenamon wants to destroy the descendant of Amneris to save the leader's wife. - Fabian goes under a coma, sort of like Gran. He is later kidnapped and believed to be dead. - Patricia and Joyce leave to America. - The Chosen One (Noa) falls sick and is kidnapped. - Nienke meets a boy named Matthijs and befriends him. He is actually the son of the Society's leader. - Anchesenamon is released and goes after Sibuna for the tear. She marks them with the Golden Cobra mark. - Victor's father terrorises him and switches places with him, back and forth, to get the tear. - Victor's sister and her children come into the house and try to get the tear to keep her young and beautiful. - Appie is changed into someone else. - After Joyce leaves, Mick falls in love with Victor's niece, Sophie. - Trudie gets married to Appie's uncle and leaves the house. - Amneris returns and it is revealed that the tear is her son. - The tear has to be purified through a series of trials. That's all I'm putting for now. I don't want to reveal what happened too much(; These events are interesting enough. Das Haus Anubis Season 3 - The Sibuna club searches for the Tear of Isis. - Zeno returns and tries to destroy the descendant of Amneris so he can heal. - Daniel goes under a coma, like Fabian. He is kidnapped for a while, but later returns. People think he is dead. - Luzy, Charlotte, Kaya, and Max leave to America. - The Chosen One (Mara) falls sick and is kidnapped. - Nina meets a boy named Vincent and befriends him. He is actually Zeno's son. - There is no Anchesenamon. Sarah tries to help the club. - Victor's father terrorises him and switches places with him, back and forth, to get the tear. - Victor's sister in the original, becomes Felix's uncle's sister and doesn't come with any children. She falls in love with Victor. - Felix is changed into someone else. - Kaya leaves with Charlotte to America, so he stays with her. - Rosie gets married to Felix's uncle, but stays in the house. - Amneris does not return. Sarah returns and takes the tear with her. It is not revealed that the tear is Amneris' son. - I'm not sure about the purification in this version. If anyone can clear this up? These are the same events, but I put them so you guys can see how they changed them in DHA. Sorry it was so long! We know in Season 2, the writers put in some events from HHA and DHA, but changed them a bit. Based on these events, what are your predictions? Category:Blog posts